When a standard definition (SD) television or monitor displays graphics, it may typically display the graphics at a resolution of 640×480 (horizontal×vertical) pixels. In certain circumstances, the graphics may be designed for displaying using a low resolution television or monitor. However, when the television or monitor has a higher resolution compared to the graphics to be displayed, the graphics may not be displayed correctly. For example, when the graphics comprises a resolution of 320×240 pixels and the monitor used to display the graphics comprises a resolution of 640×480 pixels, the image viewed while using the monitor may be unacceptable.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.